


Hedgehog Day

by DolphinNeymar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, Eventual smut maybe?, LOTS of fluff probably, M/M, Wishing on stars, star-gazing, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinNeymar/pseuds/DolphinNeymar
Summary: Roger has been alone for a long time in his older years, but being lonely is completely different. Brian helps Roger with his loneliness one night and Roger wishes for everything to be how it was when they were younger. The next morning Roger gets his wish~(Yes this is a 'Groundhog Day' type story don't judge, it's cute.)





	1. Stargazing

Roger was no stranger to being alone, but the feeling of being incessantly and constantly lonely was somewhat of a new occurrence in his life ever since he and Dominique had split up. He had kids who he got to see often enough, but they are mostly full gown now and had no need for any more parenting or anything of the sort. So now, very often, he found himself almost intolerably alone, no kids or wife to fill the gaps, and not as much touring as there was when he was younger. He had always wanted to be a rockstar when he was younger, and that passion did not quell as he often dreamed of the days where the four of them would roam the world, leaving their immortal footprints. 

He didn’t see John as often as he’d liked anymore, and although he had approved of the movie they helped make and continued to manage the Queen finances, he was distant and quiet for the most part. Brian had kept him company through most of his older days, occasionally coming over and still touring with him. Brian also had a wife and kids however, a relationship that was stable and continuous, while Roger had no one in his life like that yet, after 69 years of life. Sure, people had come and gone, but they were gone now for sure. Roger pondered this as he laid sprawled on his leather couch in the middle of his quite large living room. 

The more and more he considered this, the more and more he sunk into a black hole of irreparable thought. This made him even more lonesome.

‘Maybe I should call Bri’ he thought, anxiously looking out the window. The light was fading but it would still take an hour or two to be fully night. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and picked Brian’s name from his contact list. Brian had put the contact into his phone and added a guitar and a hedgehog emoji after his name, which in his phone was simply “Bri”. The man was a technology wizard. Roger tapped his name and pressed the call option.

Brian answered with an exuberant “Hey Rog!”

“Hello Bri, how’re you doin’?” Roger questioned tentatively. He was praying to god Brian was free tonight, though he rarely was. 

“Awh you know, just the usual, reading on the couch a bit. Anita’s out for a while Christmas shopping so I figured I’d just relax for a while. You?” 

Roger saw an opportunity. “Actually, I’m not really doing anything right now. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over or anything like that?” The drummer cringed at his proposal, knowing he sounded like a high school freshman trying to ask a girl out. Usually he was smoother than that, but his state of current vulnerability allowed for stunningly little confidence.  
He felt like Brian had maybe noticed this, because his next words were very comforting. “Yeah sure Rog, whatever you’d like. Sounds like fun, it’s been a while.” 

Brian said he’d be over in thirty and ended the call, thanking Roger for inviting him. Roger waited thirty minutes pretty much doing nothing. He looked at his Instagram for a while, then paced around the large rug, then watched part of a show on whatever channel the TV was on. He finally heard the doorbell ring and he sprung to his feet as fast as he could, which was not that fast, and opened the door. He looked up at Brian, and the guitarist sprung his arms around the shorter man and gave him a firm hug.

“Oh Rog! Great to see you again, feels like its been months.” He exclaims. Roger pulls away, grinning fastidiously. “Happy to see you too Bri, really missed ya.” For a while it was catching up and reminiscing, sitting sprawled on that huge leather couch that had before only been half-filled with Roger. Brian was wearing a thick off-white sweater that had sleeves almost too long for him, and occasionally when he got really excited in his storytelling it would slip over his hand, and he’d have to pull it back up to his wrists again. Roger laughed slightly and was rewarded with a playful “what?” from his lifelong friend. 

He chuckled again, addressing the sweater. “Why did you wear that, it’s really long on your arms. Keeps slipping off. Quite charming really.” 

Brian huffs. “Well it’s the warmest sweater I own, and I had something special in mind for us tonight, since you were so bored.” This piqued Rogers interest. “A surprise? For me Bri? You shouldn’t have.” A cheeky smile played along the drummer’s face. 

“Yeah, I was hoping you would stargaze with me tonight.” Brian looked at Roger in excitement and anticipation. Roger cocked his eyebrow. “Hey, I promise I’ll make it fun.” Brian persuades, and Roger smiles. “I know, you usually do, Bri.”

Brian eyes him up and down. “Quick-“ he says, “go put on something warm”. Roger rushes into his bedroom and emerges ten minutes later with at least three layers on, covered from head to toe, including a little cream-colored scarf. Brian leads him outside to the garden, which was frigid as usual. A thick layer of frost coated the ground, and when Brian helped him lay down on the grass he heard an audible crunch of the iced-over foliage against his coat. Brian sprawled next to him, huddled close to his side. Their arms interlocked as they pressed together through the six layers of clothing between them. Brian gave a soft, pleasant hum of approval, and it made Roger blush softly as they stared up into the night sky. He couldn’t see many stars yet, but that question was answered by Brian’s hushed voice in his ear.

“It might take a few minutes for our eyes to get dark-adjusted but that’s okay.” 

The mans voice made him shiver, as the guitarist kept turning his head unnecessarily close to Roger’s ear. He wasn’t complaining though, as Brian’s voice ran through him like silky waves. As he looked up to the sky he started to see the stars better, glimmering spotlights above them, shining down. He breathed out slowly and his breath came out in visible clouds. It was beautiful, all of it.

“Can you see them?” Brian crooned. Roger nodded, frozen grass brushing the back of his head. Brian takes his hand. “Here”, he half-whispers. “Point at the brightest star and I’ll tell you what it is.” The drummer stares up and points at a large bright spot above them to the right. “That one.”

Brian chuckles slightly. “That’s actually Mars, not a star, but that works too.” He jests. Roger finds it in him to laugh a little at himself as well. 

“Look to the left, over here.” He points to the left, at a band of three very bright stars to the southeast. “That’s Orion’s Belt.” 

“Oh yeah, I see it!” Roger exclaims.

“Now if you look directly upward from the star on the right side of the belt, that’s his shoulder. And see that like of stars to the right of that? That’s his bow.” Brian was very calm and smooth when he talked about the sky. It was the passion and caring that made it so meaningful to Roger, that Brian would bother to sit here and explain this to him. He nodded in wonder. Brian trailed off for over thirty minutes, his breathy voice recounting the galaxies into his frozen ears, and Roger stares up into the sky with him, tracing his voice among the stars. 

Then in the middle of his line of sight, a shooting star caught Rogers eye. He almost jumped in excitement, cutting Brian off. “Hurry Bri, make a wish!” Brian laughs. Roger shuts his eyes tight in the absence of the guitarist’s voice, wishing.

‘I wish every day could be like this, like the old days.’ Roger thought. Brian’s warm hand brought him out of his fantasy. 

“Come on, lets head back inside. You’re freezing cold.” 

Later that night, he and Brian said their goodbyes, and Roger was again alone, but definitely less lonely. His dreams came easy to him, and in no time at all, Roger was out like a light.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger faces the consequences of his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for being patient! Its always a bit hard for me to find time to write but I hope you all enjoy this chapter regardless!!! Love you all <3

When he woke up, Roger felt… refreshed. He groggily rose from his sleep, stretching out his body along his mattress before sitting up. Everything was a little blurry, and he rubbed his hands against his eyes to get the sleep out. He opened them, and nothing had changed. It wasn’t an astronomical difference, but just enough to be annoying, and he kept rubbing at his eyes, but it wouldn’t go away. _God Damn did I go through with that eye surgery for nothing?_ He thought.

The beginning guitar riff of “The Air That I Breathe” by the Hollies hummed throughout the room, the radio having been on all night. Roger remembered that he used to sleep with the radio on, as It helped him get to bed better, but he didn’t anymore, and he hadn’t heard this song on the radio since the 70’s.

As he looked around the room, even with the slight visual imperfection, he could tell the room wasn’t his own. It was familiar for sure, but distant, and he found himself almost not placing where he was. He didn’t catch on until he heard a knock on the door, and a voice, one he hadn’t heard in a while.

“Hey Rog, it’s getting a bit close to rehearsal, don’t you think you should wake up?” called the cheeky voice of John from the hall. It wasn’t what John sounded like these days, after all the smoking and the age, but a very young and spry sounding voice, one that made Roger question his sanity. He leaped up then, surprising himself at the amount of energy he had, and bolted for the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror shook him to the core as he saw an extremely young, long haired and wild-eyed version of himself looking back. _Holy Shit. Does that mean- that everyone else is here too?_

Roger took quick strides to the door, unlocking it and walking down the hall. He almost stumbles over himself, not used to the easy movements of his joints. His jaw drops when he makes it out to the living space where a youthful brown-haired Brian May was sprawled out on the couch eating apple slices. The guitarist looked up at him in amusement and cocked an eyebrow. “You alright?”

Roger was anything but alright. He didn’t move or answer, just stared down at Brian in shock. Brian put down his snack and moved toward Roger tentatively. “Can you hear me Rog? Are you sick?” he asked, coming close and pressing the back of his hand to Roger’s forehead to feel his temperature. He reached out and touched Brian too, just to make sure he was real, that this was all real. Brian took his hand, immense worry on his face. “Come on Rog, lets go sit down for a while.” He offered in a soothing voice. Roger kept his hand wrapped tightly around Brian’s as the taller man led him to the couch.

As he sat down Brian scooted close to him, still studying his confused expression. “I think… I maybe just had a bad dream?” He stuttered, not sounding any shade of convincing. Brian rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t be all shaken up like this if that was really it. Is there something wrong?”

Roger, though quaking and confused, was able to mumble “I’ll tell you later, but I think I might be sick.” Brian held him tight, though he didn’t know what was wrong, just trying to calm the shaky blonde. John took the opportunity then to traipse into the room, dressed and ready to go, long hair trailing behind him like the ears on a cocker-spaniel. He looked at Roger, then at Brian, who he then asked a cautious “Is he alright?” Brian nodded his head, replying “I think he might be sick or just had a bad dream… or maybe both?” he rubs small circles into Roger’s shoulder in attempts to calm him.

“Well,” John proceeds, “I’ll just go get Freddie then, he’s taking too long to get ready anyhow.” At the mention of Freddie, Roger lifts his head, eyes glossy and frightened. “Freddie’s Here?” he asks, shaken. John scoffs. “Yeah, he lives here, with you and the rest of us.”

Roger was not ready, but he knew he had to suck it up and get to it, there should be no time for moping. He needed to find out what the fuck was going on. He wiped his eyes on his arm, and mumbled “Here, let me go throw something on real quick.” As he got up the lack of Brian’s arms around him was cold and disappointing, but he couldn’t sit there all day. He settled on some jeans, a brown coat, and a pair of pink Converse. He also grabbed the prescription sunglasses from the side table, since his vision had not cleared up whatsoever in the absence of sleep in his eyes.

When he arrived back in the living space adorned with his new getup, the three bandmates were there waiting for him, including Freddie. Roger shivered at the familiarity and nostalgia and stepped forward to meet him in a large hug. Freddie hugged him back but didn’t know that this hug was Rogers way of making up for twenty-something odd years of his absence, and god how Roger missed him. He heard Freddie laugh a tiny bit in his clutches.

“Are you alright darling? You haven’t shown me this much affection in a while..” Freddie drawled sarcastically. Roger backed off him with a smile on his face, sunglasses hiding his watery eyes. “Just missed you is all, um, while I was asleep.” That sounded weird, but he so badly wanted to tell Freddie that he was deeply missed. Freddie gave him one last squeeze and ruffled his hair, no doubt confused, but still wanting to give Roger the affection he was craving at the moment.

Everyone was looking at him strangely, as if he might break down at any minute, but most was forgotten when Freddie called for them to head out. Brian kept close beside him, still immensely worried, and he didn’t mind, sticking to the guitarist like glue, if not to just have someone familiar through the confusion. He wanted Brian to hold him again like before, but unless he was going to tell Brian what was going on, now was probably not the best time.

The studio was not very clean when they arrived, but it wasn’t messy either. There were some stray wrappers and cups lying here and there, but other than that the place was in pretty good condition. The four band members had all toted their instruments along, and it took a while to hook all of things up, but it looked good after. After Brian had plugged in the Red Special to the amp, he set it down gently on the stand and trotted over to Roger and helped him set up the drums. Roger appreciated the help, as he was still understandably shaken, but something told him that he wouldn’t be mentally there all practice anyway. He smiled warmly at the taller man, and Brian wrapped a long arm around his shoulders and gave him a side hug, one that felt like reassurance. Maybe he could make it through this practice after all.

“Alright.” Freddie huffed. “Now that everything is together, except maybe Roger, we can go ahead and start with our first track for today. I want to get this one done and recorded today.” Roger chuckled under his breath. That was an understatement. Freddie whipped out some papers, some being lyrics, others being small jotted down notes for a bass line, and guitar riff ideas. Freddie cocked an eyebrow and handed Roger the lyrics. “Roger, dear, since you wrote this, and it just screams you, I would think you’d have no problem singing it?” The drummer glanced at the paper, reading the title. Apparently they were recording Tenement Funster. Roger had remembered that he and Freddie had squabbled about this song, as Freddie didn’t like that it sounded too teenage, but he had disagreed, knowing that this was a true rock and roll song with true rock and roll lyrics. He took the paper from Freddie’s long ring-adorned fingers and nodded. “Yeah…” he said hesitantly. “Yeah I can sing it if you want.”

When they finally got on their instruments, Roger was the first to tell them how the song went. Of course, he knew every note and piece of the recording he had at home off the Sheer Heart Attack album. Everyone was content to let him lead, seeing as his ideas were complimentary to how they would’ve decided to make the song in the first place. But they didn’t have to know that. Their real surprise was when Roger got on the drums and started playing. His years of knowledge and practice combined with this younger and more energetic body made for an exciting spectacle. He had the tight muscle control of his younger years and the prowess of his older, and it showed as he hit the notes accurately, not a beat out of place. He saw Brian studying him wide eyed, eyebrows raised.

After he drummed through the song, Brian came in on the intercom. “Wow, Rog, when did you have time to practice that one so well? Really Its incredible.” The drummer smirked at Brian. “I just learned it really well I suppose. I did write this one after all.”  Before the intercom turned off, Roger briefly heard Freddie from behind Brian, who exclaimed “ _Seriously_ how the f-“ before the mic cut him off.

The rest of the recording went well, and they were done with the song in the early afternoon, ready to head back. Before he exited the studio with the other two bandmates, Brian caught him at the door, using his long arms to bar the door. “You still haven’t told me what’s wrong yet.” He softly chastised. Roger averted his eyes for a second, not quite sure what to say. “Would you maybe like to go on a drive, talk about it?” Brian asked, trying to be comforting. That didn’t sound too bad to Roger, and he wanted so bad to tell someone, anyone, about what had happened.

“That would be great actually.” He said, and Brian nodded. “Its alright.” He said, pulling Roger into a quick embrace. “Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll work it out. You always do.”

He sure hoped so.


	3. He Makes Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger tells Brian what happened.

The ride back from the studio felt like an eternity, but a good one. Roger spent the ride being cradled by Brian in the backseat, collapsed on his bony shoulder while the guitarist carded thin fingers through his hair. It was unusual for Brian to be so touchy, but seeing that this was not typical circumstance, Roger just accepted the warmth and comfort his friend provided him. A small tingling of something stirred within him as Brian stroked his locks, and he couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure. Brian stiffened a bit in response but didn’t stop. Roger saw Freddie roll his eyes in the rear-view mirror, but he didn’t comment, just kept chatting with John as the bassist drove them home.

He could’ve fell asleep in Brian’s hold, but the sudden jolt of the car to a stop prevented that. Brian, convinced he was sleeping, leaned in close to his ear and whispered “Rog, we’re home”. Roger blinked his eyes open, slowly turning his head to face Brian. “Are you sure you aren’t too tired?” Brian asked in concern. “We could always talk tomorrow.” Roger looked up at him and rubbed his eyes. His vision was still blurry, and he still wasn’t used to it.

“Yeah, I’m sure Bri, we can go out if that’s alright.”

Brian nodded and chased down Freddie and Deacy, who were strutting towards the door already. Roger leaned against the cool metal of the van as Brian asked John for the keys. Roger tilted his head back to look at the sky and was surprised to see it getting dark. Already there was a full moon above them, and he could see a large bright spot, which Brian told him was mars. That was only a day ago but already it felt like centuries away. He missed it, stargazing with Brian on that cold night, but he was quite taken with this new reality. He was young, he was surrounded by friends, and he got to see Freddie and Deacy again after all these years. And also, Brian was amazing, protecting Roger and keeping loneliness from him, even sharing a room with him. Hell, Brian threw away whatever plans he had for tonight away to go out and listen to him. Brian was walking back towards him now, brandishing the van keys. Roger was still looking towards the sky, and Brian noticed this.

“See anything interesting up there?” He asked.

“Yeah” Said Roger in confidence. “Look up there, at that bright spot. That’s mars.” Roger was sure Brian knew this but telling him gave him some reassurance that not a lot had changed. It was still just them and the sky. Brian smiled wide.

“You are smarter than I give you credit for.” He says, clearly taken by his knowledge. It was exciting that Roger could look up at the domain of space and name what was in it and made him feel as if the drummer was listening to him, even when he rambled about the stars.

“Come on” Brian said, taking Rogers hand in his. “Let’s go somewhere.”

Brian didn’t drive far, about 20 minutes, stopping at a local park not far from their flat. The sky had darkened though, and the stars were clear and visible above the park. They found a spot in the lot, and then got out of the van.

“I brought you a coat too, so you don’t get cold.” Brian said, and pulled a thick black coat out of the back seat. Roger pulled it on, and immediately knew that it wasn’t his.

“This coat is yours Bri, the arms are way too long.” Roger laughed.

“I know, but I couldn’t find any practical coats in that closet of yours, mostly just fur or leather.” Brian retorted, chortling. Brian pulled a couple thick blankets from the back seat as well, stuffing them under one arm.

The guitarist led Roger up the tallest hill in the park, or rather pulled him up, as the shorter man kept sliding down. Eventually they reached the top, a quiet place overlooking trees and a lake. In the lake you could see the reflection of the sky, and it looked to them like a puddle of stars. The wind was soft and pulled at the leaves on the trees, carrying the rustling sound across the park. Brian spread out the blankets, one over the other to prevent any wetness from soaking through. He sat down and patted the spot beside him, and Roger followed suit, sitting down next to Brian.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s been going on with you today?” Brian calmly asks.

Roger nodded, scooting close to Brian so they were touching.

“This is going to sound really insane okay?"

Brian listened intently, nodding.

“So, you know how you told me that there are folds in time and space right? I think I might have traveled through time. And please. Take me seriously. I’m not joking.” Roger spluttered nervously. Brian watched him with no intention of leaving or shrugging him off, so he continued. “Well, I’m from the future right, but I fell asleep one night and I woke up here, back in ’75.”

Brian looked at him quizzically. “What year are you saying you’re from then?” he asks, very concerned.

“Two thousand eighteen.”

The air stood stagnant for a while between them.

“Okay…” Said Brian. “If you really are from the future, tell me something. Something I would know that no one else does yet.”

“How about the album. Today was the first day in the studio, but I could tell you what each song sounds like and what all the lyrics are, even though we have only done one song.” Roger said in confidence.

“Alright then. I wrote a song for this album I haven’t shared with anyone yet, haven’t even picked a title. Tell me the lyrics. All of them.”

“Well, you wrote four bloody songs on this album, how am I supposed to know which one it is?” Roger complained.

“Well, It’s not Brighton Rock, Dear Friends, or Now I’m Here. It’s new.” Brian stared at Roger, fully expecting this to be a joke, or worse, a delusion. He was fully shocked however when Roger began to sing.

“ _My love_ __  
She makes me  
She is my heart  
She is my love”

The guitarist watched on, wide eyed and struck with wonder. All he could do is watch as Roger drawled on, singing his song.

“ _I know_ _I'm jealous of her_ __  
She makes me need  
She is my love  
Who knows who she'll make me  
As I lie in her cocoon  
And the world will surely heal my ills  
I'm warm and terrified  
She makes me so  
I know the day I leave her  
I'll love her still”

“Well. What are we going to do?” Asked Brian, still shocked. Roger looked back at him sullenly. “I have no clue.”

They talked for hours after that, about what Roger had done and seen, and what had happened, but when they got to talking about Freddie, the drummer refused to speak a word. Brian tangled his hands in Rogers hair once again, tracing slow patterns down his neck. Roger leaned into the touch, eyes blown and teary.

“Its okay Rog, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. Who knows how much this will fuck up the space time continuum anyway.”

The silence was back again, and it stayed that way, gazing into that puddle of sky in the distance. Roger drifted off, the cold breeze caressing his cheeks, and Brian holding him close, warming him. Before his consciousness dissipated completely, he felt a press of cold lips to his forehead, then he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thanks for reading, and make suggestions for what happens next!!! I'd love some ideas because I get writers block real easy. ;)


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger wakes up. again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile!! I will not stop writing this until its finished mark my words, but the quarter just started for me and I was very busy. :/  
> Thanks to all of you for the patience, I appreciate it. :)

Roger woke again to the sultry strumming of an electric guitar. The noise was humming out through the radio, waking him from another deep slumber. Roger recognized it once more as The Hollies song from the day prior, blinking his eyes open and figuring that ‘ _yes my eyesight is still shitty’_ before flipping over languidly on his stomach, pressing his face back into the pillow. He had almost fallen back asleep when he heard a familiar knock and voice at the door. It wasn’t distantly familiar like before, but somewhat of a déjà vu.

“Hey Rog, it’s getting a bit close to rehearsal, don’t you think you should wake up?” John called, cheekily from the hall. He didn’t pay much mind, perhaps John had just found a job in waking him up in the mornings. This time he just walked down the hall in his pajamas, looking for Brian. He once again found him sprawled on the couch eating apple slices.

“Do you just have apple slices for breakfast every day?” Roger chuckled. Brian looked over at him in confusion. “Yesterday Deacy made us cheese on toast Rog, today is the first day this house has had apples in a while. Freddie just picked them up.”

This took Roger a few minutes to process, eyebrows furrowing, he sat on the couch next to Brian, who almost immediately scooted closer to him like the day prior. The brunette studied his expression, those dark hazel eyes peering into and past Roger’s blue ones. “Are you alright?” Brian inquired. Roger was not alright. In fact, he knew what was happening and he was pissed about it. Fortunately, he didn’t have the heart to also be pissed at Brian, who was pressed up to his side, arm around his shoulders.

“I think I might be sick Bri.” He said, huffing in frustration. “I woke up and everything is blurrier than usual, and I have the worst headache. I think I might be getting a cold. I don’t feel like I really have enough energy to play today.” Brian sighed and squeezed his left shoulder gently, like a massage.

“It’s alright Rog, Freddie and Deacy can go to the studio alone today and I could stay here and keep you company if you like. I know you’re shit at taking care of yourself anyhow.” They both laughed a nervous chuckle and leaned into each other on the couch, Roger putting his head against the taller man’s chest while Brian wrapped a lanky arm around him, hands playing over his back and shoulders. Roger couldn’t remember when Brian had ever been so affectionate, but he was enjoying every warm touch shamelessly. John walked into the room, cocking an eyebrow at the strange coupling going on.

“Usually I would have no comment on you cuddling Roger in his pajamas, but we have to leave soon.” Deacy deadpanned, glaring playfully at the two of them.

Brian countered. “Roger woke up really sick, so I think he and I are going to stay back today.” Deacy rolled his eyes, strutting into Freddie’s room, heels clicking along the wood floors. Soon he and Freddie emerged, the singer shooting Roger a quick wink and calling after them “Have fun darlings!” before shutting the door of the flat behind himself and the bassist.

Brian rolled his eyes at the remark, and then spoke softly to Roger, but with suspicion in his tone. “Alright Rog, I know you aren’t sick. Your body temperature is normal and your breathing sounds good too, so there’s really no evidence for a head cold. And If you had just wanted to go off on your own you wouldn’t have agreed to let me stay with you, so please tell me, what’s wrong?”

Roger leaned back into his own space, looking up at Brian with wide eyes. Brian hadn’t remembered what he had been told yesterday. This confirmed Roger’s suspicions, this was yesterday. He was stuck in the same day, like a time loop, and he had no idea when or if it would end.

“This is going to sound really insane okay?”

Brian listened intently, nodding.

And Roger explained it again, once more proving to Brian that he knew the lyrics for ‘She Makes Me’, and completely dumbfounding him. He stared wide eyed at Roger, In disbelief.

“And there’s one more thing. I didn’t just travel through time, but I am also stuck in a time loop. Remember when I asked you why you eat apples every day? Well that was because yesterday you ate apples too, and I told you about this. And you don’t remember.”

“Holy shit” Brian whispered. “You know, they always talk about this stuff in physics, but It’s ALWAYS mentioned as theory. This is insane.” The guitarist marveled.

“I’ll have you know that you have a PhD in astrophysics where I come from. And shit like this still doesn’t happen.” Roger huffed. This made Brian smirk. “I guess that makes me the clever one.” Roger pushed him playfully. “Ah, sod off.”

Roger glanced up at Brian. “So then, how do you fix a time loop?”

“Well scientifically, I have no Idea. But maybe something sent you back for a reason. Like to fix something that happened today.” Brian offered. Roger cringed as the thought of his prior life came back to him. The crushing loneliness of being without a companion in a house big enough to fit more than twelve tenants was overwhelming, and that brought a question to his mind. Was he meant to solve his loneliness? Or was he supposed to do something profound and learn how to live with it? He shook off the discomfort.

_‘Maybe that’s why Brian is here?’_

“Maybe you’re right.” Roger said, his voice low and introspective. Brian must have caught on to the sulky tone of Roger’s statement, as he was quick and fast to cheer him up. “Well, I guess since you haven’t been here all that long, you could come out with me and explore the old 1975 culture?” He said, a light offer to tempt the drummer. “And maybe you could tell me all about 2018, like the advances and such. I would die to know what its like so far off into the future.”

Roger gave a small smile. “Well you aren’t gonna die soon, you health nut. I mean, you are a bloody vegetarian in my day and age.” Brian returned the smile warmly. He gave a soft response.  

“Interesting…”

“I could go for a walk about though, it’s been a while.” Roger said, smile subsiding into complacency. Brian squeezed his shoulder gently and got up from the couch.

“Let me go get my coat then.” He brushed Roger’s hair with his long fingers before turning tail and sauntering into their room. _Their room._ Roger wasn’t surprised that they shared a room, as the flat wasn’t very large, but he had almost forgotten, and the reminder made his cheeks heat up. He coughed in embarrassment, remembering the press of the guitarist’s warm lips to his cold forehead the night before.

_Why would he do that?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Brian, the subject of his confusion, calling to him from their room.

“You should probably come get ready, you can’t just go out in your pajamas.” He called, a bit of jest behind his words. Roger shook himself out of his curious and confused headspace, rising from the couch to get dressed. Brian was laying on one of the beds, swaddled in a grey cotton coat and a blue scarf. He had a book open in front of him, skimming it half-heartedly. He flicked his eyes up to see Roger entering the room, then glancing back down.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just making sure that I don’t have any physics to do tonight before we head off.”

Roger nods and begins rifling through his drawers, pulling out some jeans, a knit sweater, and a brown corduroy jacket to keep him warm. He paused before stripping his shirt off, before remembering the many times Brian had seen him shirtless. They shared a room for God’s sake, it would be weird to get awkward about it.

He did turn his back when he changed however and could almost swear that he felt Brian’s eyes on him fleetingly. It made him shiver, in the best possible way.

When he was dressed and ready to go, Brian closed the book and set it on the side table.

“Alright.” He hummed. “Let’s head out.”

Brian offered his hand to the shorter man, who took it gently, and he led Roger out the door.

“Let’s refresh that memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone who made it through! Let me know how you liked it and any Ideas you might have. I'm looking forward to doing more chapters soon! Love you all~~  
> (also if you wanna say hi you can always message me on tumblr @roger-maylor) ;)


End file.
